


The Descensum Collection

by lonelydaisies



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M, literally just all my shit from tumblr thrown into whatever this is just in case i delete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydaisies/pseuds/lonelydaisies
Summary: A collection of one shots, drabbles, and headcanons of my black metal band AU for Michael Langdon.





	1. Basic Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> This first part includes a listed fic on how you meet, along with relationship & NSFW headcanons.
> 
> Please note that I have not proofread these for a second time, I always look over everything the first time I post it but since this is crossposted it's just going as is (tho I'm pretty sure there aren't any typos)

## How You Meet

  * It’s a Saturday night, cold and raining. It had been weeks since you’d gone out and enjoyed yourself, recently opting to go straight from work to your bed and refusing to leave all weekend. 
  * You heard about the show by pure chance, you were so far back in your Instagram recommendations that you’d lost track of time. The artwork on the flier caught your eye, the pentagram dripping red with crimson blood, the band logo at the top - letters thin and jagged;  _Descensum._  Something sparked in you and you swore you couldn’t miss it. 
  * You’d never been to the venue before, and after getting yourself lost not once but twice, by the time you arrived you had missed the opening act completely.
  * It’s small and completely packed, the air thick and hot, but you fight your way for a decent spot, nearly suffocating from the amount of people around you, but you did  _not_ spend nearly an hour wondering around lost just to get here and get stuck with a spot in the back, spending the next hour on the tips of your toes  _hoping_ to get a glimpse of the members on stage.
  * The wait isn’t long, overhead lights suddenly dimming and stage lights glowing a mysterious red, smoke clouding your vision for a moment - and then you see him.
  * He’s tall, with gorgeous blond locks draped over his shoulders. His piercing blue eyes fall closed once he starts playing, slender fingers playing the opening riff so beautifully, as if it were second nature to him.
  * And there’s something about him - an aura that he emits. A compelling darkness that shoots through his veins, morphs into a haunting energy that flows to the tips of his fingers and comes out in his music.
  * They’re three songs in when you catch his eye, those stormy blue eyes connecting with your own and your heart skips, and you’re expecting him to look away after a few seconds, thinking it’d just be one of those little memories that you’d take home with you and tell your few friends about the next time you see them, but he moves closer to the far right of the stage - closer to  _you_.
  * You swear you forget how to breathe, forget how to blink, and there’s a spark in you that tickles your stomach, makes the hair stand up on the back of your neck because there’s something about this man whose name you don’t even know - there’s something about him that’s so enticing and familiar, and in that moment you feel so entirely connected to him. You swear everyone else in the room disappears.
  * An elbow to your face ends it all in an instant, the terrifyingly large (and pretty drunk) man beside you so in a trance that he has no care for anyone around him. You look back up for the guitarist, he’s moved to the other side of the stage. The show ends a few songs later.
  * You find yourself at a small bar just around the block from the venue, and though you would’ve loved to stay behind with many of the others in hopes of meeting one or two of the members of Descensum, you were way too fucking tired to stick around in that place any longer than you had to.
  * You’re halfway through your drink of choice when someone decides to sit down onto the worn out bar stool next to you, and you have to hold back a groan because it’s been a really great night, and the last thing you want is for some drunk creep to be hitting on you, but then you turn your head to glance at them and-
  * “Oh,” you’re breathless, like a school girl finally interacting with her crush on the last day of school, tongue tied and ears ringing
  * “Are you alright?” he asks, and for a second you’re embarrassed, expecting him to be mocking your sudden awkward demeanor, but when he points to your cheekbone, you exhale a soft laugh
  * “I am now,” you can’t hold back your smile when you look up at him, “he did get me pretty good, though.”
  * His soft laugh is enough to have you falling head over heels, heart rate picking up and the glass in front of you is suddenly so much more interesting than it had been just a moment ago as you twirl it around and watch the liquid slosh back and forth.
  * There’s a few more seconds of silence before he orders a drink for himself, flips his hair over his shoulder and introduces himself as Michael.
  * The concept of time seems to stop after that, nothing more important than the man sitting next to you, chin resting in his palm, dark eyes watching as you make casual small talk.
  * He tells you about their current tour, it’s small and not too crazy. Just a few more shows in a couple states and they’d be off for the winter, free to do as they please.
  * And before you know it, it’s one in the morning and the bartender is calling for everyone to finish up, and your heart sinks when Michael is downing his drink, throwing some cash onto the counter
  * Your heart sinks and you force a smile, looking up at him as he pulls his leather jacket back on, “It was nice meeting you, I really enjoyed the show.”, your voice wavers but you blame it on the late night hour and the exhaustion from the day.
  * “What are you talking about?” he’s smiling -  _smirking_ \- pulling that gorgeous long hair out from the collar of his jacket, and then he holds a hand out for you, warm and welcoming, those alluring eyes pulling you in more and more with each passing second, “The night isn’t over yet,”
  * When you take his hand, you have no idea how life changing that night would become, and you wouldn’t change a single thing about it.



## Relationship Headcanons

  * There are two different kinds of dates: lazy ones at home spent with an expensive bottle of wine and his record collection, or fancy Hot Dates™ where you prefer a good outfit over comfort and then end up spending the rest of the night with his leather jacket draped over your shoulders because you’re cold but you just wanted to look good for your man
  * 100% gives you a tiny vial necklace with his blood in it before he goes away on tour because this is PEAK romance for this beautiful antichrist in a black metal band (Bonus: if you give him one back, it’ll never leave his neck)
  * The first time the two of you are separated when he’s on tour for a few months is incredibly hard. You’ve never been in love like this before, never felt like you needed another person to feel complete. The first week is the easiest, much to your surprise. But the more days that pass, the lonelier you become. The two of you text every chance you get, you call him on your lunch break and talk nonstop. He facetimes you at night, when you’re in bed ready to sleep and he’s waiting to go out on stage. You mention how nice his makeup looks that night, eye shadow sculpting out that strong & beautiful brow bone of his. He frowns and says he can never get it as perfect as you can
  * The time apart is almost unbearable, but the reunion is indescribable. He’s always so tired - hair pulled up into a messy bun, wearing the same unwashed clothes he’s been wearing nonstop these past few weeks. When you’re finally in his arms again it all feels right,  _complete_. That void in your chest is gone, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt when you push yourself up on your toes to kiss him. He hums in pure bliss, happy to be home. Michael wipes the tears away from your cheeks, and you don’t miss the few that slip past his lashes either.
  * When he asked you to come along for the next tour, you didn’t hesitate to say yes.
  * He loves drinking with you, especially after playing a show when he’s ready to end all the bullshit of the day and relax. You’re a lightweight and he thinks it’s the most endearing thing; with your thighs on either side of his when you’re on the couch, Michael’s hands on your hips with you giggling into his neck. Nights like this have the antichrist’s heart twisting and jumping in his chest, always overwhelmed with how much he loves you.
  * You share a bunk on the tour bus, which always results in you sleeping on top of him because of how small it is. Michael never once complains
  * On a rare day off while touring, he’ll take you out and explore with you. Big city’s are always fun because there’s an endless option of things to do, but smaller city’s with delicious local food are your favorites. Michael doesn’t mind either or, as long as he can walk down the street holding your hand or with an arm around your waist he’s happy.
  * On days like this, where you have an extra day in whatever city, the band rents a few hotel rooms. You swear Michael has an endless amount of energy, he seems to never stop, but once the two of you fall back into that king size bed he’s sleeping like a baby in your arms. Michael tends to be the dominant one most of the time, but when (albeit rarely) that little boy in him comes out, he’s in the mood for nothing more than sweet and simple love and affection. He’ll fall asleep in your arms, head on your chest and arm wrapped around your waist, your fingers tangled in his hair.
  * Michael lowkey LOVES when you give him a bunch of soft kisses on his face. Kiss his cheek or his nose and that gorgeous shy smile will find its way to his lips.
  * He didn’t have to tell you that he was the spawn of evil, you figured it out on your own pretty easily. You’d been in the metal scene for a while now, could name all the local bands right from the top of your head. So, this new band from your town shows up out of nowhere, with only one album that’s not even a year old, and they’re playing a sold out tour around the country? Yeah, it definitely wasn’t luck. Not only that, you had walked in once or twice on Michael speaking with his Father; with black eyes and head fallen back. It had scared you at first - though the black metal scene has an undeniable love for evil and satanic lyrics, this was actual proof that the evil you had become so familiar with  _actually_ exists. Michael finds you a few minutes later, sensing the tension in the air, and he plans to tread lightly but he’s pulling you into his arms the moment he has you close enough. He explains that he would never do anything to hurt you, that it’s nothing to fear and that the more you come to know, the less frightened you’ll be. That night he answers any and all questions you have, and though everything inside you is telling you not to, you find yourself falling even harder for him. This is the moment you realize you love him, the embodiment of all things evil had stolen your heart and something inside you tells you you’re never getting it back.



## NSFW Headcanons

  * 100% respects your boundaries and what you’re comfortable with in bed, but WILL fall even more hopelessly in love with you if you’ll partake in blood play with him. He loves how sweet you taste
  * If he had it his way he’d almost always take you in his bed at home, with you sprawled out on his expensive red silk sheets, your legs parted for him, his face between your thighs. Let him worship your body and he’s over the moon
  * Descunsum tours so much though; and when you tag along the options for comfortable sex spots are nearly nonexistent
  * There’s a lot of bathroom sex. Both on the bus and in the venue bathrooms. He takes you up against the wall, jeans taught below his ass when he slides into you, fingertips bruising your thighs with how hard he’s holding onto you. He loves watching you come undone like this - it’s rough and it’s quick and sloppy but it’s just  _so_ fucking good that he can’t get enough of you.
  * He loves when you pull on his hair, especially when he’s going down on you. Any form of encouragement and praise turns him on immensely.
  * When you’re touring with him, he  _will_ leave visible marks on you, knowing that you’ll wear them with pride. He especially started doing this more and more when he saw the little hints of jealously you’d have over those fans of Descensum that would overly fawn over him. It wasn’t surprising to you, Michael was not only ridiculously beautiful, but extremely talented as well. The persona he has on stage is hypnotizing, you’d be crazy not to fall for him after seeing him play in person. You try your best not to let the jealously show through, you know Michael loves and respects you and he would  _never_ do anything to hurt you - but it’s Michael, the love of your life and the antichrist. You can’t hide anything from him, and when he brings it up your cheeks flush the darkest shade of pink, and the smirk the tugs at the corner of his mouth has you pressing your thighs together.
  * Tour bus sex is almost always uncomfortable to some degree but always satisfying. The bunk is unbelievably small, and you always end up on top, grinding against him, the air nearly suffocating from such a tight space, and he licks into your parted lips, savoring the taste of your desperate need to get off.
  * Michael loves cumming in you more than anything in the world. Nothing gets him this close to you - nothing gets the two of you feeling more connected than this. You beg for it every time, knowing he’ll give it to you anyway. It has his knees weak and vision blurring, and he loves watching it drip down your thighs.
  * Will wrap his ring clad fingers around your throat, but only if you ask nicely first.
  * Post-concert sex? Fucking otherworldly when it actually happens, you usually just end up on your knees for him in the first place you can find privacy. 
  * Michael is definitely a dirty talker when the moment is right, complimenting you and telling you how well you’re doing, how fucking good you feel around him. He loves encouraging you, urging you on as you take every thick inch of him, stretching you oh so perfectly.
  * The first time Michael tells you he loves you was the first time you let him cum in you, the first time you  _begged_ him to cum in you. It was all so overwhelming for him, having you so close in that moment, the way you looked up at him nearly had his brain shutting down, and when he says it it’s murmured and barely a whisper but you hear it - you hear it and your world changes. You wrap your arms around him, pull him close and he collapses on top of you, face buried in your shoulder. Neither of you let go of each other that night.




	2. Domestic Headcanons

  * Moving in with Michael happened unplanned and quickly. At first it was just spending a few nights over here and there, and though Michael would deny it if anyone were to ask, he hated being alone. You sensed this early on in the relationship, and came to realize that you couldn’t bare to be away from him whenever you’d leave to go back home. The connection the two of you share is deeper than you ever could’ve imagined - he’s your world.
  * He loved having you around, more than anything else. When Michael isn’t touring he can be decently clingy (though you’d never tell him that).
  * On nights he’s restless in bed, he loves to watch you sleep. He never mentions this to you, but when you’re falling in and out of your haziness, you can sometimes feel his eyes on you, sense the soft smile on his face. He’ll caress you as gently as possible, the tips of his fingers running a trail up and down your arm, he’ll move to touch your cheek. When you lift your head to kiss his wrist his heart quickens, always feeling like such a young boy in love. When you move closer to him and hug his waist, he falls asleep almost immediately. 
  * Tell him you love him. Tell him you need him. He knows this, but some days he needs that reassurance 
  * Michael loves sleeping with his chest to your back, arm wrapped around your waist, holding you warm and close. His skin is so flush against yours, the heat that his body emits so strong to the point that even on the coldest winter days you don’t need any heavy blankets on your shared bed.
  * You do, in fact, wake up early some mornings to to make him French toast. You try your best to slip out of bed without waking him, but the moment your comforting warmth leaves him he’s wide awake. Sometimes he’ll let you cook without interrupting, other times he’ll kick the blankets off himself to come into the kitchen and help. You love it the most, though, when he sneaks up behind you, arms snaking around your waist to pull you into him. When Michael begins to kiss your neck, you protest, but there’s no hiding the smile on your face or the bright flush of your cheeks. The second his fingertips work their way past the lace that separates you from him, you’re turning the burner off. Breakfast can wait; it often does.
  * He especially loves to lift you up on the counter and eat you out, as cliche as it is, he can never get enough of that sweet taste between your thighs.
  * Michael has a room dedicated to both his daily rituals and the more intense, planned out ones. You had avoided it at first, not out of fear, mostly because you didn’t know how to approach it. The night Michael took your hand and led you in with him was unexpected, but definitely life changing. With the walls painted black and that beautiful silver pentagram hung on the wall; the center piece of it all, the candles lit the pathway to the middle of the room, encircling what was soon to be a perfectly painted pentagram, drawn with blood. You cut together, bleed together. The chanting has goosebumps prickling at your flesh, breathless and lightweight and free. Satan is your Protector and your Father, and you had never felt as protected and loved as you do now.
  * Do a horror movie marathon and Michael will be glued to the television for hours. Rosemary’s Baby is his favorite.
  * If you’re in a mood where you need your space and alone time, he’ll give it to you. The two of you are so in tune with each other’s emotions that you never really have to tell him - he can sense your need to be left alone from a mile away and he respects that. That’s doesn’t mean he won’t miss you, though.
  * Michael  _loves_ taking baths with you. Holding you against his chest with an arm around you and a hand between your thighs, it’s absolute bliss. The water also never gets cold; just one of the few perks of dating the son of Satan.
  * He doesn’t practice his music much - doesn’t have to.  _My Father guides my hands_ , he once told you. And when he does actually play for you every once in a while, you see it so clearly now - sense His comforting presence in the room. Moments like this usually end up with his guitar to the side and Michael on his back, one of the few times he allows you to take control of him like this.
  * On the days where he’s emotionally drained, when the demons from his past claw their way through his mind to taunt him and drag him down, he loves it when you play with his hair. Drag your fingers through his blond locks, soft as silk, your fingertips massaging at the tenseness of his scalp. Kiss his forehead and his nose, tell him you love him and you’ll never leave him.
  * Michael is open with his emotions, never too prideful to cry in front of you, he trusts you with his entire being. He is yours, and you are his.




	3. Shame, Slumber, Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shame - One muse humiliates the other as part of a sex game   
> Slumber - One muse has a sex dream about the other   
> Control - One muse acts a the dominant over the other during sex

He wakes you with a squeeze of your thigh, a kiss to your cheek.

You stir slightly in the cramped bed bunk, the sound of cars whooshing past on the highway nearly lulling you back to sleep, but the hand between your thighs moves up, up,  _up_ \- until your breath is hitching and that carnal desire is swirling in your middle and heating up your cheeks.

You hear Michael before you open your eyes to look at him,

“You were moaning in your sleep.”

It’s the softest whisper, and Michael suppresses a laugh when your eyes shoot open, embarrassed and exhausted still but it doesn’t stop the rapid beating of your heart when he moves you to your back, lifting himself on top of you.

His lips find their place on your neck, licking and sucking until he has you rubbing your thighs together, wiggling your arm free from beneath him to bury your hand in his hair, tangled and messy from a restless sleep.

He’s moving to kiss you now, it’s heated and deep and the second his tongue sneaks it’s way into your mouth you can’t help the moan the bubbles up your throat, needy and weak. He bites your bottom lip as a warning.

Michael’s hand runs a trail down your torso, your body jerking from the ticklish sensation of his hands on you, from the need you have for him pooling in between your thighs.

And then his fingers slip past the black lace that separates you from him, dipping to drag against the wetness of your lips,

“So wet and ready for me already,” he breathes into your neck, and you don’t miss the way his hips jerk into yours, the air so thick from your heavy breathing that it’s nearly suffocating.

He dips a finger in, swirls one around to coat it in your wetness, then adds another, and  _another_ until he’s stretching you, preparing you for him. He finds that perfect spot almost immediately, and there’s a hand over your mouth the second your lips part to let out a desperate moan,

“Do you want our friends to hear how big of a slut you are for me?”

You shake your head, feeling faint as hand blocks your nose as well, the panic urging on your orgasm as his fingers continue to move inside of you,

“Then you’re going to have to stay quiet while I fuck that pretty little cunt of yours.” he moves his hand from your mouth, and you gasp for air when he’s moving his fingers out of you, and you tighten around nothing when he lets himself free from his briefs.

“Please,” you beg, grabbing him to bring him closer, touching and feeling every inch of his beautiful pale skin, “please, fuck me, I-”

Michael cuts you off with a kiss, knowing that you’ll never truly be able to stay silent for him. He smirks against your mouth when he enters you.


	4. NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

_Depends on where you are / what the situation is. If you're at home, he'll hold you, an arm around waist, fingers ghosting over your flushed skin. If it's a quick fuck on tour, he'd get himself together, give you a kiss and then the two of you would walk out like nothing happened._

**B = Body part** (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

_On him; it's his hands, more specifically his fingers. He doesn't know what he'd do without Descensum - who he'd be without them. If he hadn't started his music career he never would've met you, and if he never would've met you, he never would have experienced legitimate true love - as cheesy as that sounds. And more obviously, he loves how he can make you feel with them. Loves slipping a few into your pleading mouth, loves the way your tongue wraps around them, helping him prepare for you.The sounds you make just from using his fingers alone could have him cumming on the spot (he never does, though. Your needs always come first.)_

_On you; it's your mouth. Your smile, your jokes, how you always know the right thing to say in his darkest moments. When you have you lips around Michael's cock, it sends him into another universe completely. He's putty in your hands when you want him to be._

 

* * *

 

  
**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

_He loves cumming in you more than anything, it's one of the things that makes him feel truly one with you. He'll cum in your mouth if you really want him to, but you have to beg first._

  
**D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

_Michael doesn't have many secrets, seeing as how open the two of you are with each other. There have been a few times where he ended up getting hard on stage - both from letting his mind wander to thoughts of you, and the shows where you're in the crowd, holding eye contact with him song after song. Not much of a secret, though, because the second he gets off stage he's all over you._

  
**E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

_Fans of Descensum love to talk about how many people they think Michael has hooked up with, his beauty and stage presence other worldly. Truth is though, before he met you he'd only had one other sexual experience. Michael is the type of person that prefers sex with someone he cares for over one night stands, and after his first he knew he'd never seek out something like that again. No one would ever guess how little experience he's had, and when he told you, you didn't believe him at first - because he's just that good._

  
**F = Favorite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

_Other than missionary, he loves sitting up with you in his lap, arms wrapped around your waist. Any position where he can keep eye contact with you and watch you come undone is a favorite for him._

  
**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

_Michael is always serious during sex, whether it's a bathroom quicky or not, and especially during ritual sex._

  
**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

_Trims but doesn't shave. You love those little blond curls_

**I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

_Sex with Michael is just another way for him to show you how much he loves you, and how much he cares for and appreciates you. He can be super fucking romantic when he wants to be, and you'll never get tired of it. Life with Michael is just constant butterflies and pink dusted cheeks._

  
**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

_Michael only touches himself when he's been away from you on tour for a long time. You've tried phone sex but neither of you are fond of it. That first fuck when he gets home is always mind blowing - the wait is always worth it._

  
**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

_Too fucking many. Bondage, knife play, blood play, choking, period sex, he'll even try pegging if you ask nicely. He's down to try anything at least once._

  
**L = Location**  (Favorite places to do the do)

_Your bedroom at home - always. The thought of getting caught fucking while on tour is exciting, but there's nothing like the comfortable privacy of your bedroom, where he can really take his time with you; have you shaking and begging for him. It's music to his ears._

  
**M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

_Anything, really. But tease him when he's busy with a situation he can’t get out of, or if there's other people around, and it'll drive him insane._

  
**N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

_Honestly just anything that makes you uncomfortable. As previously mentioned, he's up for anything. The only thing that could be mentioned is having other people watch the two of you fucking, you're for his eyes only._

  
**O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

_Michael could eat you out for fucking hours, and he nearly has. There's no better feeling than your thighs trapping him in place when he lets you, but he also loves holding you down and dragging it out, tongue moving so painfully slow you'd nearly start crying. He loves the way you taste and the way your fingers tangle in his hair, but he'll take a blow job from you whenever he can._

  
**P = Pace**  (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

_Again, depends on the situation and mood. On tour it's usually fast and rough, he has you dizzy, choking on the air around you when you cum, the tips of his fingers digging into the softness of your trembling thighs as he keeps you up around him and against the wall. At home he loves fucking you slow, a hand sneaking up past your breasts to stop and squeeze at your throat, eyes rolling back in your head when he enters you._

  
**Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

_He loves them, but after so may times in a row he just really craves the intimacy and intensity you two share when you're alone and comfortable in your environment at home._

  
**R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

_As long as you ask nicely, he'll fuck you almost anywhere._

  
**S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

_The Antichrist love of your life can go as long and as hard as you need him to. Michael loves tiring you out, holding you after a long session and watching you fall asleep in his arms._

  
**T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

_It's mostly BDSM gear rather than dildos and vibrators. Tying you up is always a fun time, but he loves using a spider gag on you the most. Nothing is more beautiful than you covered in your own drool, hands tied behind your back, wanting nothing more than for him to be inside you, but being unable to use your mouth to beg. You usually end up a whimpering and whining mess, he thinks it's cute._

  
**U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

_Too fucking much. So much at times that it's literally fucking painful, that devilish smirk playing on those full lips of his._

**V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

_Not too loud, just some heavy breathing and a deep grunt when he cums._

**W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

_The first night the two of you met, he became absolutely infatuated with you. He touched himself that night, right hand working his cock on the other on his cheek - the ghost of your kiss still fresh on his heated skin._

 

 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

_He's not too thick but he has a good length to him. Definitely one of those rare partners that can have you cumming from penetration alone._

**Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

_He's mostly down for it whenever you are. The only time it's a little lower is when his mood is; when he's stressed or depressed. He needs gentle affection and loving words more than anything in those moments._

  
**Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) 

_Michael doesn't let himself fall asleep until you do first. He loves the way you relax into him, breath evening as you doze off. He loves that you feel so safe with him._


	5. Stay (One Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comforts the reader the night before Descensum leaves for their six month tour.

It's the second time he's leaving you. You thought it'd be easier this time, swore you had made sure you were emotionally prepared to not see him for the next six months.

You're crying before he's even awake.

* * *

Michael is sleeping soundly beside you, long hair messy and blanketing his face as he faces you, wispy lashes sprawled out against that soft pale skin. With a hand over your mouth, you use every bit of strength in you to keep quiet, choking back your sobs with a stuttering rhythm of your chest. It's dark still, though you know the sun will be up soon, and your time with Michael is dwindling down by the second but you're here crying and he's still sleeping  _and-_

A soft, mumbled whisper of your name pulls you out of your thoughts, startling you for a moment before guilt washes over you for interrupting his last full night of restful sleep.

"It's fine- I'm fine," you stutter out as you avoid those sleep heavy eyes on you, trying to convince yourself more than anything else.

You're in his arms before you even realize he's moving to touch you, salty tears transferring from your cheeks to his bare chest, the hand on the back of your head holding you close and secure to him. It's hard to breathe and there's an emptiness in your chest from what's soon to come; and you can't stop cursing yourself because the future is just that, you're here now and Michael is  _with_ you,  _holding_ you, but the long lonely months that are soon to come haunt every part of you and you just wish you were sleeping peacefully in his arms instead of sobbing.

Eventually, he has you calm. Sobs dissipating into soft sniffles every few moments. His arms are warm and protective around you, a lazy hand gently petting your hair, your breathing evens out and your eyes are closing, the sweet embrace of sleep calling your name.

And then Michael is kissing your neck, slow and languid, nipping and biting, flattening his tongue on the abused skin just a moment later.

He pulls away from you, rolling you onto your back as he moves himself on top of you, hair curtaining those beautiful cheekbones and jawline. Michael dips down to kiss you, it’s soft and quick, and when you brush a lock of hair behind his ear you see the hesitation in his eyes, brows knitted in concern, knowing that you’re feeling vulnerable and dread the morning that’s soon to come; and so you wrap a hand behind his neck, and he moans into your mouth the second his lips are on your own again. He bites your lip -  _hard_ , and it has you arching into him, thighs parting even more to make more room for his spot between your legs. You’re breathless when his fingers, burning hot against your skin, brush against your breasts.

He’s trying to take this slow, trying to drag out every last second he has to worship you, to make you feel good without a single worry of what his body wants. Michael is hard against your thigh, and with every movement and brush of skin your heart rate is quickening, butterflies in your belly when he bites that sweet spot just above your breast.

It’s pure bliss, but you need  _more_ \- more of him, inside of you, under you, filling you with everything he’s got.

He knows it’s coming, but he doesn’t defy you when you’re the one nudging him onto his back now, thighs on either side of his. There’s a hint of a smirk playing on his lips, hair messy and tangled beneath him. Michael moves, hands reaching out to grab your waist, and when you sink down onto him- those lips, so beautiful and slick with spit, part to let out the most breathtaking moan you’ve heard in months.

Michael’s hands grip your hips tighter with each movement, guiding you along as you ride him, and you love this, taking control for your last night together, watching him come undone beneath you. It’s a rare sight; a welcomed one.

When your clit brushes against his abdomen, you tighten around him, choking on your own breath because it happens again and again, and you’re so close - eyes finally fluttering closed as you allow yourself to get lost in the feeling. 

Michael’s chest is against yours the next moment, arms wrapping entirely around your waist as he sits up, holding you against him,

“Keep going,”

He whispers into your neck,

Your mind is fuzzy, pulse pounding impossibly fast when you start to move again, and Michael has you held so tightly against him that you can feel the thumping of his heart against your breast. Fingers dig into your hips but the tighter you wrap your arms around his neck he brings his own to wrap around your torso once more, teeth finding solace in your shoulder and you tighten around him at the sudden spark of pain.

“Just like that,”

He’s breathless, you’re using every bit of energy in you to chase your orgasm and your thighs are cramping but the feeling of your clit brushing against him again has you gasping, and Michael can sense it too- hips lifting and stuttering almost sloppily, so desperate to reach his release that he's practically losing himself in the feeling of you.

He lifts his head to kiss up from your shoulder to your neck, lips soft and plush. And then he’s pulling back, though never losing pace under you, slender fingers so gently wrapping around your throat to turn your head, to make you look him in the eye and you so easily get lost in that beautiful black abyss. Your vision is blurry, but you can see the pure blown lust in those dark eyes and your heart skips a beat, twisting and jumping in your chest.

It’s all overwhelming now; the inhuman heat of his body against your own, the way Michael's heavy breath fans against your cheeks and you can feel it building up inside of you, that sweet little spark that shoots right through you. And he can tell you’re close, hips jerking up and into you, and the loving squeeze that blocks your airway is what finally pushes you over the edge, your orgasm taking over and your jaw goes slack as it rushes through you, the sensation so overwhelming that you’re completely silent, too far gone to even make a sound.

Michael doesn’t break eye contact when he cums in you- hips stuttering to a halt, his moan shooting right through you.

It’s silent then, and you don’t realize you’re crying again until he thumbs at your cheek, swiping away a tear that had fallen past your lashes. You swallow hard, shaking your head at yourself as you wipe the back of your hand against your face.

“I love you.” he whispers, staring up at you with nothing but love and adoration, “I love you, I love you,”

He repeats it, again and again, bringing your forehead to rest against his own. When your eyes slip shut, he sniffles and your chest twists at the thought of Michael crying, and it does absolutely nothing to keep your emotions in check.

He’s falling back now, taking you with him as his head hits the pillow below him. You pull yourself off of him, rolling onto your back with a sigh, another sniffle.

Michael doesn’t let you alone for long, and when he pulls you into him there’s a desperation and neediness there that you’ve never truly experienced with him before; Michael swallows thickly before he speaks.

“Come with me.”

A somewhat forced laugh bubbles up past your throat as you rub at your eyes, taking it as a joke and nothing more, but when he’s pulling your hand down from your face to rest a palm against your cheek, you know he’s serious.

“I can’t stand being apart from you,” his eyes slip shut, brows tensing and furrowing, “I need you with me, now and always.”

Your lips part but nothing comes out, chest tight and mind racing before it completely halts. You’re speechless, words caught in your throat and you can see fear arising in Michael’s eyes as the silence continues, and you have to take a breath to compose yourself before you reach for him for the countless time that night; and when you kiss him, Michael knows that you’ll never leave his side.


	6. Various Ask Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the asks I've answered regarding Michael and reader in certain situations

_**Anonymous** : Metal band Michael would be so possessive 💦_

OH definitely. Especially after a show, when Descensum and the guys from the opening acts are partying and drinking. His hands would never leave you, an arm secure around your waist or a hand on your thigh, squeezing just a little too tightly when someone gets too close to you. He’d eventually tug you away, taking advantage of the empty tour bus when you could be as loud as possible. 100% would fuck you on that tiny bus couch

 

* * *

 

 

_**Anonymous** : OhOhOhO nsfw metal Michael? How about where one of the members of an opening act for Descensum doesn't know reader is with Michael, so he flirts and then Michael sees and there's some jealous, possessive sex after he drags reader away._

OMG this would make him sooooo mad. When the two of you are in the beginning stages of the relationship it’s mostly lowkey between the two of you, so the guy definitely isn’t to blame but Michael instantly sees red the second the member gets a little too close, hand on the small of your back. When he fucks you he makes sure to mark you up, let everyone know you’re his. Michael 100% would scare him away with that angry look in his eye, and the member would end up keeping his distance out of fear. He’d throw a proud arm around you, that little smirk on his face that he doesn’t even try to hide. Possessive sex with Michael would definitely be life changing

 

* * *

 

 

_**Anonymous** : nsfw metal au michael ask ! how would michael feel about his s/o wearing something rather provocative and revealing?_

Honestly it depends on the situation / what occasion it’s for. If it’s a date night off tour he’d love it. He’d take you out to that one restaurant with the comfy dark atmosphere and those really good drinks you always talk about. He’d just stare so lovingly at you all night, chin rested in the palm of his hand. He loves listening to you talk, loves when you get a little tipsy and silly and giggle at your own jokes. He’d take you home and he’d worship you, tell you how absolutely gorgeous you look tonight, nose brushing against your jaw as he works his lips on your throat, and he makes sure you cum at least twice before he properly fucks you. On the other hand, if you’re touring with him and it’s nothing but guys, the jealous and possessive side will creep out; slowly at first. It’s the last night of the tour and there’s a huge after party, and you wanted to look good for both yourself and Michael. You’re a grown ass woman so you can dress however you want - Michael loves your confidence but he hates all the sets of roaming eyes on you. It builds and builds and builds all throughout the night, he’d hold you on his lap in the back room of the venue waiting to go on stage, arm around your waist and face buried in your shoulder. It’s after the show, during the party when he finally snatches you away from everyone. You have this huge smirk on your face because you just KNOW he’s been holding himself back for hours, his eyes never left you for a second. He moves fast, undressing you until you’re left in just your fishnets. You arch against the wall of the venue bathroom when he rips the crotch of your fishnets open, pushing the lace underneath to the side with a slender finger. You’re expecting his fingers but you get something more, jaw going slack and head falling back. He fucks you hard and fast, jealous Michael is so fucking delicious and you could never get enough.


End file.
